Myria
Category:Gods Goddess of chance, Myria is often known as Lady Luck. She is the reason broken mirrors throw you off, and why tossing a coin into a well is worth while. Myria's place in the world affects everyone, determining the random outcomes of daily living. She is rarely seen, for she takes the form of an infinitely small woman. Core Statistics Name: Myria Intermediate Deity Symbol: A pair of dice or a four leaf clover. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral. Patron Creatures: Gamblers, thieves, certain scholars. Domains: Luck, Fate. Cleric Alignments: CG, CN, CE. Favored Weapon: "Weighted" dice. Relatives: Daughter of Wol, Wife of Keldin. Mother to Elan, Ulren, Orrovan, Syren, Sahn, and Saurvold. =Relationships= Myria fell in love with Keldin, much to the dismay of their fathers, but produced many good and neutral gods with her love despite this fact. Myria is not known as a loving mother to her children, but at the same time she is not strict as her husband is. Indeed, Myria is content in leaving her children to their own devices, watching how they progress without her. She is on good terms with her adoptive father, Wol, but her work keeps her out of cosmic affairs for the most part. Followers Myria is worshiped primarily by gamblers, rogues, or anyone that relies on the prospect of luck to get by. Therefore, she is more often seen followed in lawless or corrupt areas of the world, such as the lands of Meridiem. Because of her keen understanding of how existence works, scientists and engineergs often study under her name in the hopes of dissecting the patterns to different equations. =Functions= Myria's unique place in the cosmos means that she is often supporting the opposite of her ideals; is everything really up to chance? Or do they simply work on a deeper level of understanding and calculation? Regardless, Myria is very intelligent and it was partly this reason than Keldin took to her so. Myria has had a hand in creating many strange and wondrous things in the universe, such as teleportation magic, gravity, and items like the bag of holding or the harrow deck. =Residence= Myria resides on the Astral Plane, where her presence can be felt by all of the planes. She remains busied by the sheer number of times her aspect is called into use every day, and rarely leaves her home in person; her powers are far-reaching to touch upon anything despite this. =History= After her creation at the hands of the Inevitables, Myria wandered the Astral Plane for a time before being approached by Wol. He offered to take her in as his daughter and she learned many things about the laws of the universe. Wol found it very difficult to raise Myria, for she embodied a sort of controlled-chaos in that luck was so entirely random, yet significantly played upon the tenets of Law. Busied by the mounting conflicts between Good and Evil, Wol let Myria spend her free time finding herself in the vast Astral Plane. She learned much, and it was there that she met her future husband, Keldin. Sharing their knowledge and views on the multiverse, the two were soon smitten and Myria approached her father on the idea of marriage. Wol was afraid that his daughter would become too chaotic by the union, but ultimately trusted in her decision and knew that it would strengthen the ties between Wol and his brother, Setengar. Myria returned to Keldin and together they gave birth to many children, most of whom were good as well as chaotic. Myria approached the idea of motherhood with a bit of apprehension, but her children soon turned out to be her greatest experiments. She sat back and watched as they each went along different paths and reacted uniquely to varying challenges. In time, Myria and Keldin decided to create a gift for their fathers, whom they had felt performed amicably as parents. Collaborating with Keldin's mother, Lo, the two gods shaped and formed the world of Kharlia to be a habitable place for mortal creatures. The balance of mana, and the various rules of physics, made this new-born world the pinnacle of worlds at the time. Myria knew it would not be easy to oversee the numerous facets of mortal life, but together with Keldin, they have seen many more worlds just as this first one.